


A child's promise (makes one go bitter)

by jamtim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Boats and Ships, Developing Relationship, Enemies, Fighting, M/M, Might Need Tissues, Pirates, battles, bit of death, bit of slow burn, i PROMISE its mostly happy, if you look at it from a certain perspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamtim/pseuds/jamtim
Summary: Oikawa has been a pirate ever since he was left alone at the age of 13. He became the captain of his crew and now travels the seas struggling to survive, fighting and forming feuds between other sea travellers.One night docking, the past returns and Oikawa struggles to let him back in. Broken promises and forgotten gifts made Oikawa grow bitter with the world, but maybe Iwaizumi can show him that there is joy in life when they're together and that promises just might not be broken, but bent.





	A child's promise (makes one go bitter)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an iwaoi pirate au that was inspired by fellow discord members. Prepare for heartache, fluff and angst as this story sways from low to high tide. I'll mention it here as well, but be mindful that I don't put certain tags or warnings as they will spoil the story, so just prepare for angst is all I can say. Updates will be irregular but hopefully quick. Hope you enjoy!

There was something about the fading blue, washed and tired as the sun began to set over the ocean that calmed Oikawa’s own melancholy inside, if only for awhile. The chill breeze hushed over his skin, grounding him as his thoughts began to overtake him. Exhale, inhale. The sun touched the horizon line. A shout called for him, and his eyes were pulled from that familiar blue.

The ocean watched as he left his post.

“Oikawa!” Matsukawa called, climbing onto deck. He inclined his head, out of respect he knew he didn’t necessarily need to show anymore. “I think we need to stay docked until tomorrow, there’s a storm that’s brewing in the west.”

“Ah, so attentive Mattsun!” Oikawa exclaimed, wrapping an arm around the aforementioned shoulders and dragging him back the way he came. “This is why you’re my favourite navigator.”

Matsukawa huffed. “I’m your only navigator.” He got a glare in response. 

As they disembarked, they were greeted with the sight of the crew stacking crates containing necessities. A few glanced their way while the rest focused on their task. Currently, they were the only ones along the jetty but Oikawa knew they had watchers among the street. A small town like this wasn’t afraid to put up a fight.

“Well, since we’ll be leaving late tomorrow, how about a drink?” he proposed and all attention snapped to him. “Of course, we’ll need crew on watch, and these supplies need to get on the ship. Looking at this mess, I think drinks might get cancelled for you lot.” He chuckled as a collective groan rose. 

“But captain!” A voice whined. Oikawa turned to Hanamaki, who had just unloaded a crate of water flasks. “You owe us since you lost the bet those nights ago.”

“Being captain lets you off on bets.”

“You said that rule didn’t count since you were so sure you’d win.”

Oikawa shot him a look. Hanamaki smirked. “Come on, capta~in” he drawled, sarcasm soaked throughout his words as it did often whenever he called Oikawa captain. The staring contest held for one, two, three and Oikawa sighed. Hanamaki cheered, Matsukawa joined and encouraged the others to join in.

The captain shook his head at his crew’s antics, but he didn’t bother stopping his glare melt into a smile.

-

The pub they entered was hazy and dim, chatter at a comfortable level. Drinkers, no doubt regulars with the odd few travellers amongst them, sat by the front where the light was the most brightest. Conversation dulled when the door opened but Oikawa continued to wander in, blind to the stares that followed them as they filled the back corner. The hum rose back up and the villagers returned to the liquid friend in front of them.

Golden ale poured in flasks, littering the table as they clinked against one another. Dry throats were quenched, laughter flowed and the noise climbed. They talked about the little things, recounting stories they had heard too many times, plans for the future and dares to do for the brief time they were on land.

“Ah, Oikawa shouldn’t drink too much, he’s still got his shift to guard the ship tonight” Matsukawa warned, a lazy smirk on his face, “we get robbed, we’ll know who to blame.”

Oikawa knew a challenge when he saw one. He picked his glass up, half full, and skulled it down to the cheers and hoots of his crew. It banged against the table, and Oikawa mirrored the other’s grin. “I wouldn’t be captain if i couldn’t handle a bit of liquor.”

Hanamaki slapped a hand against his back, and cheered again. As the excitement settled, he turned to Yahaba. “Follow your leader’s footsteps. As First Mate you’re gonna have to be able to drink all enemies under the table.”

“I’m sure I’ll be able to before I’m made captain” Yahaba responded, taking a light sip for effect as Hanamaki went to pull at his cheeks. 

Oikawa chuckled and called for another beer. 

-

He watched the backs of Kunimi and Watari walk to join the others at the pub, following them until they had reached the road. After that, he turned to face the end of the port. The seas he so desperately loved played its tune, soft and constant. It knew there was a crescendo building from high above. For now, Oikawa soaked in the music. 

In the distance, irate clouds hanging low, a ship was out on sea. It was still too far to determine whether it was pirates like him or not, but its sails were out and stood proud and regal with lights that shone along its starboard. No pirate ship would need so many sails out with the brisk wind they had and lights on would mean alcohol and song being sung freely. The ship was silent. 

Oikawa considered the thought whether he should bring the others back in case of anything unpleasant, but quickly dismissed it. He was quick, in both tongue and physically, and he had been told by a few too many to dismiss it that he was a charming swindler. And the land dwellers weren’t fond of acknowledging with pirates unless it was for profit.

Honestly, getting by was hard enough. His crew had to scavenge and steal money, which went towards buying things they needed to survive. All of them came from rough areas, where the richer took one glance and used them as a stepping stone to achieve a higher social status. Being pirates was the only way to ever not be a play toy for someone else’s gain. Yet, of course, they were the evil ones for trying to live.

He pulled up a crate, empty, and turned it over, sitting down and stretching out his leg. The salty air filled his lungs. There was a slight buzz floating in his veins, apparent only when he thought about it. It was pleasant, allowed him to phase through his thoughts without ever realising what he was thinking.

Gradually, the alcohol lost its adrenaline, and the ship in his peripheral suddenly seemed much closer than it was. In fact, much closer than he expected it. How long had he been out there for?

He gazed at its hull, watching as the wake rippled and curled away as the ship slowed to dock. Men waited on the deck, thick rope ready and the anchor held tight. 

There was a sudden burst of laughter to his right, and he found his crew stumbling down the port, arms slung over each other as they continued their boisterous chatter. He stretched, arms high, and stood up. 

“Ey, Captain! You missed out on all the fun!” Hanamaki called, somehow still with a flask in his hands. Oikawa pouted.

“You were the one who insisted on me keeping guard!” Oikawa called back, but Hanamaki was too focused on drinking. Oikawa huffed, and readied the ship for boarding.

As one ship gained passengers, another lost them.

The pirates began to slowly clamber on the ship, swaying and giggling while Oikawa watched over them. He couldn’t have his men go overboard before they even set foot on the ship. Oikawa heard a few shouts behind him, and he glanced back to see that there were people beginning to fill the port. Their lavish coats and warm furs enough evidence for Oikawa to know he needed to avoid them at all costs. 

Another shout, this time with a name Oikawa was familiar with, despite not having heard it for the past ten years. Oikawa ignored it. There was no chance. Luck was never on his side. 

People began to walk down the jetty, laughing and chatting. Oikawa could feel the whispers start to rise, coiling around his ankles. They hung like shackles and Oikawa wouldn’t have been able to move if he wasn’t used to the feeling.

Matsukawa paused when he turned around, sobering a little as he saw the crowd. He eyed Oikawa and understood that glazed look. “Oikawa, you better join us otherwise someone might take your bunk.”

Oikawa blinked, processing his words. He faced Matsukawa and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted. 

“Oikawa?” A deep voice asked, hesitant and full of uncertainty. The aforementioned turned around, and suddenly lost his voice.

For standing there, staring right back, was a face that had matured and aged yet it still resembled Oikawa’s best friend ten years ago.

“Iwa-chan?”


End file.
